<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dean by we8932668</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505390">Dean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/we8932668/pseuds/we8932668'>we8932668</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leash [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Background Asmodeus (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crack Treated Seriously, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jack Kline Having Fun, Just a Mention, Moral Ambiguity, Stockholm Syndrome, Will become less crack-y, not with anyone you like though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/we8932668/pseuds/we8932668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lucifer kills Asmodeus in their escape from his captivity, Castiel discovers the source of the hell-prince's supercharged powers: a nephilim girl, his lover. Cas brings you back to the bunker and the boys, hoping to bring you into the fold, but you were never looking for a savior.</p><p>Note: I'm jumping in midseries with this, so be prepared for chapter numbers and fic structure to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Supernatural)/You, Asmodeus/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leash [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys paused their movie, hearing a kick at Dean's door. Muffled words and giggles came through the wall.</p><p>"Guys--a little help here," you grunted. Jack had his arm slung around your shoulders, resting too much of his weight on your shorter frame. He stifled his delirious laughter against your hair. </p><p>Just as you swung your foot out to kick Dean's door again, Cas opened it, and the two nephilim went crashing down. Jack yelped, knocking the wind out of you where he landed on your chest, and you heaved to catch your breath. Cas's face, drawn in worry, loomed over you both. </p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Ain't it obvious?" You gave Jack a shove, but he shook his head, content to lay his head on your stomach, still giggling in fits and starts. You could feel the warmth of intoxication flowing along your link, pooling in your core and reddening Jack's cheeks. "I got wonder boy drunk."</p><p>By now, Sam and Dean had gotten up to see the tangle of half-angels. "How'd you do it?" asked Dean in unrestrained glee. He'd wasted half a dozen sixpacks trying to get Jack past a buzz. </p><p>Cas took Jack's wrist and heaved him to his feet. You held out your arms for one of the boys. Sam rolled his eyes and picked you up. You squeezed your eyes closed against the sudden nausea, wrapping a steadying arm around Sam's neck. </p><p>Jack beamed. "Is this what Dean feels like all the time?" </p><p>"Very funny." Dean crossed his arms. "Take him out."</p><p>Jack hugged Cas around the waist as the angel led him down the hall, presumably off to Jack's room to tuck him  in. You didn't protest, just hoped Cas would make him drink some water. Jack had proved to be a featherweight, as least for this first time, but you'd gleaned some sick satisfaction from watching him get further and further gone. </p><p>Sam dropped you onto Dean's bed. You sucked deep breaths in through your mouth, staring hard above you to keep the vodka down. "That was fun," you breathed. </p><p>"Is he gonna remember it in the morning?" Sam didn't bother keeping the judgement out of his voice.</p><p>"I don't know." You sat up slowly. "I've blacked out on it before, but I didn't have that stuff at full power."</p><p>Dean unscrewed the flask you'd dropped and brought it to his nose. "What is this shit? </p><p>"Asmodeus's cocktail." You held out your hand for it. "I don't know what it's in it, but it tastes like Tito's and it works on nephilims." </p><p>"Asmodeus made it, you don't know what's in it, and you fed it to Jack?" </p><p>You shuddered at Dean's authoritative tone, the way his jaw clenched in anger. "Wouldn't do anything to the golden boy I wouldn't do to myself." You illustrated the point by emptying the flask down your throat.</p><p>Sam sat down next to you. "You know how that's fucked up, right? You don't need us to tell you how that's fucked up?" </p><p>You rolled your eyes heavenward. "Sam, tell her how it's fucked up." </p><p>"He invented a drink specifically to intoxicate you," began Sam dutifully, "that would especially work after he'd drained your grace, to make you more pliable for--"  </p><p>"Don't fucking say it," you warned.</p><p>"Abuse, [Y/N]," Sam finished, craning his head to look you in the eye. The wide hazel eyes and earnest tone set you off, and a ring of solid gold encircled your pupils.</p><p>Years of experience with supercharged beings with unstable emotions had Sam bracing for the impact before it came. Sure enough, he felt a force unseen shove him off the bed, but he stayed on his feet. He caught Dean's shoulder where his brother lunged for you. "Dean! Calm down." Sam stood in between Dean and his bed. "Calm down. Look at her, she doesn't mean it." </p><p>You didn't notice them. You dove beneath Dean's blankets, hand over your eyes as you struggled to get a grip on your powers. Disappointment, anger, and grief battled for your attention, and that constant thrum of your grace called to you: let go, let go, let go. Asmodeus used to be able to take it with something set you off, when you lost control. Sam and Dean were mere mortals. But they kept invoking your lover and throwing your past back in your face. Every time you managed to forget their role in his death, they reminded you.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sam," you slurred. "Just--please stop. I just need...need you to stop." The room was quiet but for breathing. You held out your hand, hating the gesture and how your voice came out high and needy. "Dean?"</p><p>The older Winchester sighed, but moments later you felt the mattress sag beneath him. You rolled over into his side, pressing your palms against his chest. You laid your ear over his heart and let the rhythm soothe your nerves.</p><p>"S'like you want me to forget and then you make me remember," you whispered, almost too quiet for the men to hear you. "I miss him."</p><p>Dean's hand paused on your back. "Just go to sleep, kid," he said through gritted teeth. He kept stroking down your back, slower now, as Sam settled next  to you on your other side. One of them switched the movie back on, volume low. You let the liquor, the soft hum of the TV, Dean's slow breath beneath you, and the comfort of Sam's body close and warm carry you into sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas begin to discuss Gabriel's advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean ignored his brother's side-eyed glances. He ignored you, too, avoided looking down at your head on his chest or moving his arm where you were tucked beneath him. If he did, he knew Sam would take it as an invitation to <em>talk</em>.</p><p>Cas ruined Dean's plan by stepping into the room a few months later, looking weary. Taking in the scene on the bed--the tight set of Dean's jaw and Sam's crossed arms, muscles tense and bulging--he snapped his fingers and the TV went black.</p><p>"The hell, man?"</p><p>Cas dropped into the overstuffed chair next to the bed. "We need to talk about this. About [Y/N]."</p><p>Dean sat up as much as he could without dislodging you. "You wanna say that any louder?"</p><p>"She's out cold." Cas waved his hand. "I think they were drinking a dilution of the archangel roofie. Jack just threw it all up."</p><p>"She roofied Jack," Dean said slowly, dragging his hand down his face. He braced his arms against the headboard and sat up fully. Your head slipped to his lap, and you resettled between his hips, fingers flexing in his shirt in your sleep.</p><p>"She got him drunk, Dean," Sam corrected. "They're kids. They're just having fun."</p><p>"It's not just the booze. She's out of control, she won't listen to us! She used the demon flick on you just now."</p><p>"Maybe--" Cas's deep voice cut through Sam's rising retort, "maybe we should discuss what Gabriel said." He pinned Dean with a pointed glare.</p><p>"No, Cas, this is stupid--"</p><p>"What did Gabriel say?"</p><p>"<em>Gabriel</em> told us to put our bitch on a leash," snarled Dean.</p><p>"He <em>suggested</em> that [Y/N] might need more structure and direction from us than she's getting. She's spent the last <em>several</em> years living under Asmodeus's thumb. She's not out of that headspace."</p><p>"Okay," Sam said. "That all sounds true?"</p><p>"I'm not gonna stick my dick in this girl just to prove a fucking point!" Dean whisper-screamed, bringing his hand down hard on the mattress in frustration. </p><p>Sam bristled. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Cas is leaving out the part where Gabe said I should fuck her to assert myself as the new '<em>authority figure</em>,'" Dean punctuated the phrase with exaggerated air quotes, "in [Y/N]'s life." Cas opened his mouth to reply, but Dean wasn't done. "And where does his expertise come from, you might ask? Oh, right, being the 'patron saint of girls with daddy issues.'"</p><p>"He made the astute point that, unlike Jack's upbringing, [Y/N] was raised as a walking weapon, and that by killing her master and kidnapping her--which I technically did, so don't argue--it is logical for her to feel like we won her. Gabriel thinks that's why she's reacted relatively well to us." </p><p>"And she associates authority and safety with sex." Two heads whipped around to look at Sam. "What? It's messed up, but it tracks. That's what you're saying, isn't it?"</p><p>Cas looked pained, but nodded. Dean shook his head. </p><p>"I'm saying this is all medieval bullshit! I'm not gonna take advantage of this fucked-up girl just because every other man in her life has. Tell me how that makes sense." </p><p>"I don't like it, either, Dean, and I don't understand it, but look at yourself right now." Cas jerked his arm toward the bed. "She put herself there, didn't she."</p><p>Sam furrowed his brow. He hadn't really noticed as it was happening, but Cas's emotional intelligence had grown leaps and bounds in the last few years. He was practically fluent in human these days.</p><p>Cas's words gave Dean pause, and he looked down at his lap like he had just noticed your presence there. He felt your slow, even breath against his leg, your hand curled against his stomach. Your [h/c] hair spread out over your shoulders, falling into your face where you rested your head between his hips. Come to think of it, your left hand laid limply between his thighs from where your other arm was draped over his leg. You certainly didn't shy away from his touch, you asked for it, albeit with shame written all over your face. He'd always attributed it to some internal struggle of yours, vaguely labelled 'Asmodeus,' but never thought to question what that was, what might be going on behind those [e/c] eyes. </p><p>Cas was content to sit in silence while Dean puzzled it out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The version of Asmodeus in this story will not always be this...sappy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke into a dream where you stood on a stage. It began as a regular suspended-logic stress dream--you walked to center stage prepared to forget your lines--until it hit you, with a jolt, where you were.</p><p>You made a noise between a gasp and a whimper, but it died quickly in the empty room. It was the theatre. Where your road began. </p><p>You dropped off the edge of the stage and moved trancelike through the rows, dragging your fingertips along the padded seats. Brocade-patterned drapes and heavy carpet muffled the sound of your footsteps. Conscious, you couldn't pull these details to mind--just the flashbang of the explosion, pain and screaming and fear. The place looked different without the lights off.</p><p>"Have you missed me?"</p><p>It didn't make you jump like it would've in reality. You just scanned the back row and found him, white pants almost glowing in the dark, dress shirt sleeves rolled up his arms. </p><p>"Missing you hasn't led to much," you said softly.</p><p>Asmodeus didn't respond. Just sat there, feet kicked up on the next row's seats, fingers steepled. Serene, easy smile. You were afraid he'd vanish if you reached out for him, but you ached.</p><p>"I'm not ready," you whispered, tears fraying your voice, "to be without you."</p><p>He opened his arms and you were curled in them, scene shifting in dream-time. "Things didn't pan out quite like I wanted for you, angel," he admitted. "I came here that night lookin' for you. Knew I needed a nephilim, but fallin' for you wasn't part of the plan." He pressed a kiss to your forehead and tightened his arm around you. "You did right by me, darlin'."</p><p>When you raised your head, the warm and solid body beneath you gave way to a cold void, caught between sleep and waking. You didn't open your eyes for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>